Une nonsos pas comme les autres
by MyNameIsLalo
Summary: Eliana était une adolescente comme les autres. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de découvrir que la magie existe à cause d'une ancienne menace qui refait surface. Mais bizarrement quelques mois plus tard plus personne ne se rappelle de ces évènements. 5 ans plus tard, Eliana est sur AutreMonde et doit faire face à sa différence. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde, je suis super contente de publier cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous laisse avec ce prologue qui met un peu l'histoire en place. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Prologue :

Depuis l'enfance je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus que la Terre. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce sentiment mais c'est ce que je ressens. Ce qui est étrange c'est que maintenant j'ai la certitude que ce sentiment est fondé.

Je suis née en France, dans une région du Sud qui m'a valu un fort accent et beaucoup de moqueries lorsque j'ai déménagé dans la capitale. Il y a quatre ans, lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, une annonce a été faite : une annonce comme quoi la Terre ne serait pas la seule planète habitable et qu'il existe de nombreuses autres formes de vies, la principale étant les sortceliers _(ceux-qui-savent-lier-les-sorts)_. À l'époque cela avait été médiatisé à travers le monde. En effet, les démons (qui auparavant, soit il y a des milliers d'années, avait essayé de nous envahir selon les gouvernements de ces différentes planètes) étaient en train de rentrer dans leur système solaire et ils voulaient nous avertir et nous préparer au pire.

Puis ils nous ont fait tout oublier. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Je n'ai que récemment compris pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné avec moi, un « Mintus » comme ils disent. Pendant près de trois ans je n'ai pas parlé de ce que je savais (au début j'ai essayé mais tout le monde me prenait pour une folle) mais à mes dix-sept ans un garçon est littéralement apparu au milieu de mon jardin en prétendant que j'étais spéciale. Mes parents n'ont pas compris que je veuille le suivre (après que j'ai écouté ses explications) mais le garçon en question (nommé Jar) leur lança un sortilège pour qu'ils acceptent que je parte.

Me voilà donc sur AutreMonde (une planète remplie de sortceliers et sortcelières et autres créatures ou êtres magiques) depuis plus d'un an et je n'aime pas plus que cela d'être loin de ma famille et de mes amis. Mais Jar (qui est, d'après ce que j'ai plus tard appris, le petit frère de l'Héritière de l'Empire d'Omois) m'a expliqué que je suis ce qu'on appelle une NM, une non-manipulable, donc la magie autremondienne n'a aucun effet sur moi, ce qui a des avantages et des inconvénients. Avantages comme le fait de ne pas avoir mes pensées ou sentiments tripatouillés par n'importe qui. Inconvénients comme le fait que depuis ce qui s'est produit avec certains NM dont l'enlèvement de Tara Duncan (la grande sœur de Jar) les NM, comme moi, sommes mal vu et la plupart des gens m'évitent. Cela ne me gène pas tant que ça mais je ne fais pas parti de ce monde, je suis une simple anomalie et on m'a trainée ici par peur que je raconte ce que je sais au monde entier (je parle de la Terre ici), comme si les Terriens vont m'écouter et me croire. Ils sont fous ces aliens.

Bref, sur AutreMonde je suis un peu considérée comme une indésirable mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier la vie sur cette planète où il n'y a pas de pollution, peu de criminalité et où il fait bon vivre. Tous les jours, j'ai ma routine je me lève, demande à ce qu'on me prépare à manger (du lait de Balboune _(un lait d'un animal de cette planète)_ avec des croissants) puis je fais ma toilette et ensuite je pars rejoindre la personne qui est attribué à me surveiller toute la journée. Cette personne est toujours devant ma porte lorsque je sors. Puis je la suis toute la journée dans ses différents déplacements et en fin de journée je suis raccompagnée à ma chambre et cela est comme ça tous les jours depuis plus d'un an. J'ai hâte que le gouvernement Omoisien _(le plus grand gouvernement d'Autre Monde, qui est un empire)_ statut sur mon sort parce que cette attente devient une torture à force.

* * *

 **AN/ Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je vais essayer de publier assez fréquemment. Laissez une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me fera plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde me voilà avec le premier chapitre ce n'est pas très long je sais mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ;) Et merci à Athina pour sa review, grâce à toi je poste ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance. Bref : Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Je me lève et regarde ce qui me fait office de montre, et qui ressemble à un hor _(ce que les autremondiens ont et qui ressemble à un téléphone portable incrusté dans leur bras, une étrange pratique)_. C'est une invention de Mourmur (le grand oncle de Tara Duncan, je crois) c'est un génie et grâce à lui je ne me perds pas dans le palais géant de Tingapour, la capitale d'Omois, où je réside depuis près d'un an. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est 9 heures ( _il est à noter qu'il y a 26 heures en une journée sur Autre Monde dû à la rotation de la planète_ ). J'ai beaucoup trop dormi et étrangement personne n'est venu me réveiller. Pourtant je ne me presse pas non plus. J'effectue mon rituel matinal puis me dirige devant ma porte, je l'ouvre et ne vois personne. C'est bizarre depuis que je suis ici cela ne s'est jamais produit. Je sors de mes appartements et me dirige grâce l'invention de Mourmur. Je me dirige vers la salle du trône puisque j'y vais tous les jours en commençant ma journée. Dans les longs couloirs je croise de nombreux sortceliers mais aussi quelques licornes, centaures, dragons, nains et même une aragne. Nombreux sont ceux qui savent qui je suis et la plupart me regardent avec dédain, mais j'ai l'habitude. J'aperçois aussi quelques nonsos (non-sortcelier) comme moi qui me dévisagent puisque normalement je suis accompagnée par quelqu'un.

J'arrive finalement à la salle du trône, après presque une heure de marche. J'observe encore une fois la beauté de cet endroit. J'y viens tous les jours mais je suis toujours aussi frappée par sa grandeur (à la fois littéralement, cette pièce est immense, mais elle est aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle). J'aperçois un sortcelier que je reconnais dans la foule (je l'ai aperçu quelques fois auparavant), il me voit et me fait un léger signe de la tête. Je souris, depuis que je suis ici je n'ai jamais vu autant de garçons magnifiques dans un même endroit mais je me méfie quand même puisque la magie peut leur permettre de changer leur apparence. C'est ce qui m'effraie le plus avec la magie. Tous ceux qui en possèdent peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, tout en respectant certaines règles comme pas de sort d'attraction pour ne pas tomber amoureux, ou essayer de ramener les morts à la vie, ce genre de choses.

Je me concentre sur l'Impératrice, Lisbeth-quelque-chose-de-trop-long-pour-que-je-m-en-souvienne, cette femme c'est quelque chose elle a un physique de rêve. Aujourd'hui elle porte une robe bleue surmontée du symbole d'Omois, le paon pourpre aux cents yeux d'ors, elle a ses cheveux blonds détachés qui ondulent jusqu'à ses pieds tranchés par une mèche blanche et un diadème qui appuie son air impériale _(cette mèche est le signe qu'elle fait partie de la descendance de Demiderus fondateur d'Omois il y a quelques milliers d'années)_ . Elle est une femme magnifique et en joue énormément, comme j'ai pu le constater depuis que je suis ici, mais elle reste terrifiante en même temps ce qui est très étrange surtout depuis qu'elle a un Familier _(un sortcelier peut se lier à un animal un genre de compagnon d'âme)_ , un Karkdent qui plus est _(une peluche en apparence qui peut te dévorer puisque ce doudou possède en réalité des milliers de dents tranchantes)_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais contrairement aux autres personnes je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je la trouve différente et imposante.

Après avoir observé sa tenue je regarde les personnes qui l'accompagnent. L'Imperator, son demi-frère qui règne avec elle, ainsi que l'Héritière, Tara, elle aussi est magnifique avec ses yeux bleu marine, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa mèche blanche. Ils ont l'air tout à fait à l'aise, pourtant je peux sentir le malaise de l'assistance.

\- Eliana Richard de la Terre, m'apostropha l'Impératrice.

\- Oui ? Votre Majesté Impériale ? Je réponds d'instinct.

\- Ma chère veuillez approcher.

Je m'avance jusqu'à être face à elle, toutes les personnes s'étant écartés à SES paroles. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va me dire mais j'ai surtout hâte de connaitre sa décision. Vivre dans l'incertitude est en train de me tuer à petit feu.

* * *

 **AN/ Prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine, et je vais essayer de poster toute les 2 semaines peut-être plus si les chapitres sont prêts avant. Ils deviendront aussi plus long au fur et à mesure ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Me voilà avec ce deuxième chapitre qui met les choses un peu plus en place. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ça fait plaisir de lire vos retours. Bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

\- Nous avons décidé que vous allez rester sur Autre Monde et puisque vous possédez des capacités très particulières, j'ai décidé de vous rattacher à la garde impériale. Xandiar va vous escorter et vous expliquer les détails.

Xandiar, que je n'avais pas repéré, se matérialisa comme par magie (sauf que pour une fois ce n'en était pas) à mon côté. Il me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais docilement. En vivant ici j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait obéir au souverain sinon ça se passait plutôt mal.

Tout le monde me dévisage à mon passage ce qui me met mal à l'aise même si j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je me demande ce que l'Impératrice veut de moi…

\- Damoiselle Richard, dit le chef de la Garde Impériale. Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser.

Je hoche la tête en continuant à le suivre jusqu'une salle vide qui ressemble à une bibliothèque. Nous nous asseyons, je suis toujours aussi fascinée par le physique de Xandiar. C'est un humanoïde mais avec quatre bras ce qui lui rajoute un air dangereux.

\- Vous avez bien fait de vous être dirigé vers la salle du trône lorsque vous vous êtes levée. Cela nous a évité d'envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher.

\- Pourquoi l'Impératrice veut-elle me garder ici ? Je demande sans m'embarrasser de convenance.

\- Son Impériale Majesté pense que votre capacité à être réfractaire à la magie pourrait être utile à l'Empire.

\- Donc je suis un objet, sympathique. Je réponds sans me contrôler.

\- Pas tout à fait, Damoiselle Richard.

\- Appelez moi Eliana je vous prie.

\- Très bien Eliana, en réalité l'Impératrice pense que vous pourriez être un atout capital pour l'Empire et elle m'a assigné pour que je surveille votre progression. Elle veut que vous soyez entrainée pour devenir un dérivé de Voleur Patenté. ( _Un Voleur est une personne qui travaille pour un gouvernement et qui doit voler des choses comme l'indique son nom.)_

\- Une Voleuse ? Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes unique à vrai dire, dit-il mal à l'aise. Les tests que nous avons effectués montrent que vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple NM, vous êtes quelque chose de plus. Maitre Mourmur essaie, depuis quelques temps déjà, de découvrir ce qu'est cette particularité sans succès à l'heure actuelle ce qui le met dans un état improbable. Mais je m'éloigne.

\- Vous dites que je ne suis pas normale ? Enfin en plus d'être une NM.

\- La normalité est un concept très controversé Eliana. Mais effectivement, vous êtes différente des autres NM que nous avons pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez intégrée à une classe de sortcelier de votre âge pour que vous puissiez vous intégrer à cet environnement. Cependant, vous allez devoir travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour pouvoir rattraper le niveau que les autres ont.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est fini toutes ces journées sans rien faire à part suivre tel un bon toutou une personne ?

\- Oui. En revanche, je dois vous prévenir que les personnes avec qui vous serez ne vous feront aucun cadeau vous allez devoir travailler pour réussir.

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

C'est vrai j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de travailler pour réussir. Ce changement me fera le plus grand des biens et je pourrais enfin avoir un peu de défi.

\- Toutefois, Eliana vous devrez partager vos nouveaux appartements avec les sortceliers qui partagent votre entrainement.

\- Vous voulez dire que je ne serais pas seule ? demandais-je.

\- Non. Répondit Xandiar un peu effrayé par ma prochaine réponse.

\- C'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir côtoyer les mêmes personnes plus de deux fois dans le mois. Dis-je rêveuse.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me faire de réels amis, j'espère que je m'en ferais. Je suis aussi un peu anxieuse par rapport au travail que je vais devoir effectuer. Je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste alors j'appréhende.

\- Votre travail sera à la fois physique, des exercices de défense et d'attaque sans magie évidemment, et intellectuel puisque vous allez apprendre l'histoire d'Autre Monde lorsque les sortceliers travailleront leur magie. Et lorsque vous serez partagé à la suite de Haut Mage, vous serez accompagnés d'un autre sortcelier tandis que les autres seront seuls. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais c'est une simple mesure de précaution.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.

Ouah il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Mais en attendant je suis contente de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, et je préfère ne pas être seule si je dois accompagner un Haut Mage ces derniers étant de puissant sortcelier et des personnes respectées par les différents gouvernements autremondiens.

\- Je vais vous accompagner à vos nouveaux appartements. Vos affaires y sont déjà. Je viendrais vous voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Je hoche la tête surtout concentrée sur le chemin que nous sommes en train d'emprunter pour pouvoir m'en rappeler sans utiliser l'invention du savant. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte qui souffle un grand vent littéralement _(une pratique commune pour les portes, ce qui permet de vérifier l'identité des personnes avec un prélèvement d'ADN sans pour autant faire de mal)_. Xandiar me souhaite bonne chance et part. Je souffle un bon coup et entre dans la chambre.

* * *

 **AN/ Pour la différence je vais développer ça d'ici quelques chapitres mais avant je veux mettre les bases en place (l'univers et le ton). Prochain chapitre rencontre avec les colocataires :)  
**

 **Kisses -Lalo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec ce chapitre qui va introduire certains nouveaux personnages. Vous reconnaitrez surement quelques traits de la personnalité d'autres personnages de Tara Duncan mais c'est l'idée. Vous pouvez me donnez votre opinion et me dire qui pourrait correspondre à qui. Breeeeeeeeeeef, place au chapitre ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

C'est une pièce magnifique (comme partout dans ce château à vrai dire). Il y a quatre lits, des placards où sont rangés des vêtements, une salle de bain au fond et énormément de fenêtres. Je sais qu'elles sont protégées par des sorts mais j'ai bizarrement l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité. Je secoue la tête. Je deviens parano à force de rester sur cette planète.

Il n'y a personne dans la chambre mais il y a pourtant beaucoup d'affaires éparpillées et puisque je ne possède pas grand-chose je me doute qu'il y a trois autres filles (du moins j'espère) qui vont cohabiter avec moi. Je suis anxieuse de faire leur connaissance mais je suis excitée en même temps. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas partagé mon quotidien avec quelqu'un.

Xandiar m'a laissé dans la chambre ce qui signifie que mes colocataires devraient bientôt arriver. Je décide d'attendre sur un des lits. Je m'assois et réfléchis à la manière dont je me suis retrouvée dans cette histoire…

 _Flashback_

 _Lady ! Reviens ici ! je crie après ma chienne._

 _Je sais, appeler son chien d'après un dessin animé ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde niveau crédibilité, mais pour ma défense j'avais 8 ans et normalement je suis seule dans mon jardin aujourd'hui. Je cours après Lady qui semble avoir repérer quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu. Soudain un garçon apparait devant moi avec un air tout à fait normal. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'était pas là il y a une seconde._

 _Qui es-tu ? je demande décontenancé par la beauté frappante du jeune homme._

 _Je m'appelle Jar, et toi Eliana tu es très spéciale._

 _Je te préviens que si tu essaies de me violer ma chienne va te tuer._

 _Il se met à rire, ce qui me déplait fortement. Il se prend pour qui lui à être dans mon jardin ?_

 _Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu m'as l'air familier._

 _Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir où._

 _J'étais sûre que tu te rappellerais de moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je viens de Tagon, je suis le petit ami de Betty, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux à la mention de sa chère et tendre._

 _Betty était l'amie d'une de mes sœurs, elle a quelques années de plus que moi et m'a semblé être une très gentille fille les quelques fois où je l'ai vue avant mon déménagement i ans. Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que son petit ami soit dans mon jardin l'air de rien surtout que je suis presque certaine qu'elle ne sortait avec personne lorsque je vivais à Tagon._

 _Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, je réponds d'un air dur. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Dans mon jardin plus particulièrement._

 _Je suis venu te chercher. Comme je te l'ai dit tu es très spéciale Eliana._

 _De quoi tu parles ?_

 _Je vais t'expliquer mais suis moi, je vais t'emmener à Betty nous t'expliquerons ensemble._

 _Fin du flashback_

Je sursaute en entendant des voix dans le couloir devant la porte. J'entends les voix de filles et un rire masculin qui se rapproche puis la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre alors que je me lève pour me présenter aux nouveaux venus.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix peu assurée. Je suis Eliana.

\- Oui, on sait qui tu es, NM, une des deux filles répond avec dédain.

C'est une humaine, ce qui me surprend quelque peu, puisque d'habitude les personnes qui me traitent ainsi ne sont pas humain. Elle est très belle, elle a les traits fins de beaux yeux verts, les cheveux au dessus des épaules d'une belle couleur noir (je pense qu'elle se les ait teint grâce à la magie), elle est en robe de sortcelier _(qui possède des poches pouvant contenir des milliards de choses)_ imposée du symbole d'Omois le paon aux cent yeux d'or. Depuis que je suis sur Autre Monde j'ai arrêté de me comparer à qui que ce soit puisque les femmes ici sont très souvent d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- Sois gentille Arianne, dit la seconde sortcelière avec un air enfantin.

\- Cette dernière est une vampyr, ce qui est reconnaissable grâce à son teint et ses yeux. Elle aussi est magnifique mais d'une façon différente, ses yeux sont d'une couleur tellement intense que je ne pourrais la décrire, elle est habillée elle aussi d'une robe de sortcelière mais bizarrement cela lui va encore mieux qu'à son amie. Elle semble être jeune mais je ne me fie pas aux apparences puisqu'ici les êtres peuvent vivre des décennies voire des centaines d'années surtout les vampyrs, dragons et autres.

\- Excuse-la, dit le garçon à qui jusqu'alors je n'avais prêté aucune attention. Elle a eu une mauvaise journée.

Je l'observe et me fais la réflexion qu'effectivement les hommes ici sont vraiment plus beaux que nul par ailleurs. Il a l'air d'être un elfe mais il a aussi des traits humains ce qui me fait m'interroger si c'est un sort ou sa réelle apparence.

\- Pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter je m'appelle Kristopher mais tout le monde m'appelle Kris, et voici Kiara et Arianne. Donc tu es notre nouvelle arrivante. Je dors sur le lit le plus à gauche mais comme je vois tu as trouvé ton lit, dit-il l'air gêné.

Il veut faire la conversation plutôt que de laisser ce silence de plomb s'abattre dans la chambre. Arianne et Kiara ne disent plus rien depuis quelques minutes ce qui fait grandir mon anxiété.

\- Avant que tu ne demandes, je suis effectivement mi-elfe, mi humain. J'ai 18 ans, j'adore chasser et je suis célibataire si tu te poses la question.

Kiara se met à rire à ces paroles, je l'imite en me disant qu'une bonne dose d'humour m'avait manqué.

\- Je suis Eliana, j'ai 18 ans j'adore apprendre et je ne suis pas intéressée, je réponds après m'être calmé tout en souriant.

\- Je suis Kiara, j'ai 112 ans ET DEMI, j'aime m'amuser et je t'apprécie déjà Eliana, dit-elle en me souriant.

\- Je suis Arianne, j'ai 19 ans et j'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires.

Et Arianne partit plus vite qu'un rominet _(c'est une expression autremondienne qui désigne l'animal le plus rapide d'Autre Monde)_. Je suis un peu étonnée de sa haine instantané mais j'ai vécu pire alors je me concentre sur les personnes en face de moi qui ont l'air gêné.

\- Je suis navré, Kris commence.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur Autre Monde ? Me demande Kiara, joyeusement.

\- Environ un an.

\- Si peu ? Tu m'as l'air totalement à l'aise avec nous si je puis dire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si différent de moi et puis je connais votre existence depuis plus de 4 ans alors je m'y suis faite.

\- 4 ans ? C'est vraiment long ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue habiter ici avant ? Me demande Kris.

\- À vrai dire je ne connaissais que ce qui avait été annoncé par les gouvernements à propos des démons et de leur invasion. Puis, même pas un mois plus tard tout le monde avait oublié et quand j'ai commencé à en parler tout le monde m'a prise pour une folle alors mes parents ont déménagé en région parisienne là où personne ne savait que j'étais « folle ».

\- C'est quoi la région parisienne ? Dit Kiara un peu perdue.

\- Oh pardon parfois j'oublie que tout le monde ne connait pas la Terre. C'est la région près de Paris, la capitale de France. La France est un pays européen situé en Europe de l'Ouest.

\- Ah d'accord et donc personne ne t'as cru lorsque tu parlais d'Autre Monde ? Renchérit Kiara.

\- Parler d'aliens, d'invasions de démons et de magie… non pas tellement tout le monde croyait que j'avais perdu la raison sans pour savoir pourquoi. Et puis j'ai vite appris à me taire pour éviter de finir en asile psychiatrique.

-Les nonsos sont des barbares ! Déclare Kris.

\- Je suis une nonsos je te rappelle !

\- Excuse moi mais c'est vrai ton peuple est composé d'être barbares et arriérés.

\- C'est vrai sur certains points, je concède. Et vous quelles sont vos histoires ? Je demande pour changer de sujet.

* * *

 **AN/N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :) Prochain chapitre les histoires de Kris et Kiara ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ J'ai failli publier le chapitre 5 avant le 4 heureusement que j'ai vérifié avant de publier. Enfin bref j'espère que vous passez tous une bonne semaine et voilà le chapitre 4 (pas en retard cette semaine). Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

\- Kris tu veux commencer ? demande Kiara en regardant son ami.

Je vois que Kris est gêné. Alors je m'empresse de dire :

\- Tu n'es pas du tout obligé de me dire quoique ce soit, tu sais. Il est vrai que nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques temps… (quelques minutes à vrai dire, je songe)

\- Non ça va j'ai l'habitude de raconter mon histoire. Donc comme tu dois le savoir un mi-elfe mi-humain c'est peu commun je crois qu'en tout nous devons être une dizaine. Tu as surement dû entendre parler de Robin M'angil, l'ancien petit ami de Tara Duncan qui est le plus connu des demi-elfes. Il a été celui qui a reçu le plus de haine d'entre nous. Tu dois bien comprendre que les elfes n'aiment pas se mélanger mais dans son cas ses parents se sont mariés. Les miens n'ont pas eu cette chance. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux, tout en prenant un temps de pause.

Le voir comme ça me donne envie de lui faire un long câlin mais je me retiens parce que d'abord on ne se connait pas tant que ça et puis je ne pense pas qu'il serait content que je me permette de le traiter comme si il avait besoin de mon aide.

\- L'ancienne reine des elfes refusait ces mélanges et comme les M'angil avaient désobéi et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les punir elle s'en prit à d'autres couples inter-raciaux. Elle fit assassiner mon père pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et puisque ma mère est une elfe elle l'a punit en la forçant à poser des options sur tout un tas d'autres elfes. Mais ma mère n'est pas comme les autres elfes, elle était anéantie par la mort de mon père qu'elle aimait de son être et elle était déjà enceinte de moi alors elle a fui au Lancovit _(deuxième puissance d'Autre Monde, un royaume dirigé par le roi Bear et la reine Titania qui aiment et s'occupent de leur peuple du mieux qu'ils peuvent, il est également à noter que le Lancovit est beaucoup moins soumis au racisme et à la discrimination, les personnes là-bas y sont beaucoup plus compréhensives)_ où elle m'a donné vie. Puis la reine l'a fait arrêter quelques années plus tard et depuis elle ne peut me voir que quelques fois par an. Du moins jusqu'à l'élection de la nouvelle reine qui tolère les mélanges et à présent je peux voir plus souvent ma mère mais elle a rencontré quelqu'un lorsque les elfes perdus sont revenus sur Autre Monde. Je suis en paix avec ses décisions mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas pu grandir avec ma mère à mes côtés ce qui m'a longtemps rendu amère. Maintenant que je peux la voir autant que je le veux je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal que j'ai été élevé parmi des humains parce que même si j'ai des gênes d'elfe je me considère plus comme un humain. Et voilà maintenant tu sais tout.

\- Ouah, tu as une histoire complexe et je suis navrée pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père mais au moins tu es heureux maintenant, pas vrai ? je demande incertaine.

\- Oui, du moins je m'efforce à l'être pour lui.

\- à mon tour ! Dit Kiara gaiment.

Je sens que je vais apprécier cette jeune vampyr, elle est si gaie et pleine de vie c'est très rafraichissement (sans mauvais jeux de mots). Les vampyrs ici ne boivent pas de sang humain sous peine de devenir des BSH _(buveur de sang humain)_ ce qui réduit leur longévité, ils ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants, ils deviennent sensibles au soleil et leur salive est empoisonnée donc ceux qu'ils ont mordu deviennent leur esclaves mais ils sont beaucoup plus fort que leur congénères qui boivent seulement du sang d'animaux. Heureusement qu'il y a des chasseurs chez les vampyrs qui s'occupent de ceux qui ont choisi de devenir des BSH. Même si grâce à Tara Duncan, qui sait guérir les BSH, ils sont maintenant au chômage enfin d'une certaine manière. Heureusement que j'ai appris tout ça en arrivant parce que sinon je pense que j'aurais été carrément terrifiée de rencontrer un vrai vampyr.

\- Alors moi je suis considérée comme une adolescente par mes congénères puisque j'ai 112 ans et demi je suis née en Krasalvie la capitale des vampyrs. J'ai 7 frères et sœurs et ma mère est encore enceinte. Je suis l'ainée de cette famille. J'ai toujours vécu en Kraslavie jusqu'à il y a une dizaine d'années quand mes parents ont décidés qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur mes études et mon éducation. Ils m'ont donc envoyés à Omois puisqu'ici je n'ai pas de « distraction » comme ils disent. La distraction en question c'est mon petit ami Syril un vampyr d'une vingtaine d'années plus âgé que moi.

\- Donc tes parents t'ont envoyé ici pour éviter un garçon ? Je me mets à rire. Les parents Terriens ne sont pas si différents que ceux d'ici. Mes parents ont envoyés ma plus grande sœur à l'autre bout du pays pour éviter qu'elle revoie un garçon plus âgé qu'elle de 5 ans. 5 ans c'est beaucoup sur Terre. Je m'empresse d'ajouter.

\- Mes parents trouvent stupide que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un si jeune mais depuis que je suis ici je m'efforce de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort et que je ne suis plus une enfant.

\- Je vois. Et quelle est l'histoire d'Arianne ? Parce qu'elle m'avait l'air très en colère après moi. J'ai l'habitude mais cette haine immédiate me surprend toujours.

\- Eh bien…, commence Kris gêné.

\- Elle n'aime pas les nonsos de base et encore moins les NM, à cause de son père, reprend Kiara.

\- Son père ? Pourquoi son père ?

\- Son père était un sortcelier, un Haut mage et il a été tué par des NM, des partisans de l'ancien représentant des nonsos sur AutreMonde.

\- C'est terrible ! Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça moi. Je n'étais même pas ici lorsque cela s'est produit.

\- Nous, on sait, mais elle a la rancune tenace comme tu as pu le constater et elle devenue très fermée depuis ces évènements. Ce qui est compréhensible mais d'un autre côté elle ne devrait pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, répond Kris lassement.

\- Je vois. Une dernière question je vous prie.

\- Oui bien sûr, me dit Kiara en souriant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Kris dort ici ?

* * *

 **AN/ Désolé pour ce petit cliffhanger mais l'explication de Kris sera dans le prochain chapitre. Dîtes moi quelle explication vous pensez que Kris va donner. Une review fait tellement plaisir vous avez même pas idée même si c'est pour me mettre un smiley. Merci de lire cette fiction.**

 **Kisses -Lalo..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde. Je poste un chapitre un samedi :O. En fait je me suis trompée et j'ai posté le chapitre 3 deux fois alors pour me racheter je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je posterais aussi mercredi ;) c'est un petit cadeau que je fais là. BREF, venons en au chapitre : nouveaux personnages !**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander ça de cette manière mais c'est ce qui m'est venu...

-Hum hum, tousse Kiara d'un air malicieux.

-Pardon je n'aurais pas dû dire ça de cette façon, pardonnez ma franchise.

-Non, ça va c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu es surprenante, me répond Kris avec un air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-En fait, il n'y avait plus de place chez les garçons donc ils nous l'ont envoyés ici, parce que ça reviendrait trop cher de le mettre dans une chambre seul, dit Kiara contente d'elle.

-Ah d'accord, je réponds plutôt contente de ces rencontres.

Kris semble un peu mal à l'aise mais il se remet rapidement et reprend cette expression qu'il semble toujours avoir, une certaine désinvolture. Quant à Kiara, elle sourit à pleine dent, je sens qu'on va très vite être amies. Les personnes souriantes me font également sourires et je suis de nature joyeuse et optimiste alors nos deux personnalités devraient être explosives mais dans le bon sens.

Kiara regarde son hor puis parait satisfaite.

-Grâce à toi Eliana, les cours sont annulés pour la journée, dit-elle très heureuse de la tournure des choses. Regardez vos hors il y a une annonce.

Je regarde mon « hor » qui se trouve dans ma poche et vois 2 messages. Le premier provient de Xandiar qui me souhaite bonne chance, le second provient d'un numéro inconnu : « Chers élèves, à l'occasion de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Eliana, les cours sont annulés et vos différentes activités sont suspendues pour la journée. Faites lui un bon accueil. –Maitre Chem.» Le message contient une photo de moi. Heureusement c'est une de celles qui ont été prises il y a quelques semaines. Sur cette photo je souris légèrement, je porte un t-shirt quelconque qui me rend d'autant plus banale, j'ai les cheveux détachés, qui ondulent jusqu'à ma poitrine, ma mèche qui est tout aussi longue et pourtant retenue par une simple barète. Je suis plutôt jolie dessus, je dois l'admettre. Avant d'arriver ici, je me comparais souvent aux autres mais ici, tout le monde peut changer son apparence, ses défauts, souligner ses avantages. J'ai toujours été fière de mes cheveux, je les trouvais plutôt longs (bon après avoir vu ceux de l'impératrice et de son héritière je sais que je ne fais pas le poids) je m'en occupais pendant des heures mais à présent je me contente de les attacher, n'ayant plus le temps de m'en occuper comme je le souhaiterais ce qui est paradoxale puisqu'ici il ya 26 heures par jour _(dû à la rotation de cette planète)_. Bref, la photo met en valeur le vert de mes yeux ce qui est plutôt sympa et mes longs cheveux châtains donc j'aime bien. Mais ce message ? C'est qui ce Maitre Chem ? Si les autres n'étaient pas au courant de ma venue et bien maintenant ils le sont.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand quelques coups à la porte se font entendre. Kiara et Kris se lèvent de mon lit, je les imite puis les suis jusqu'à la porte. La porte s'ouvre et je vois 4 garçons. Enfin, 5 si on compte le Tatris _(cette créature à 2 têtes, totalement indépendantes l'une de l'autre qui pensent différemment)_. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'analyser quoique ce soit d'autre puisque les 2 têtes se mirent à parler :

Tu dois être…, commence une des têtes.

-…Eliana. Ravie de faire…, continue l'autre.

-…ta connaissance, reprend la première.

-Je suis Harry, avec un H…, repris la seconde.

-…et moi Arry sans H, continue la première.

-Je suis Eliana mais vous le saviez déjà, dis-je d'un air confiant tout en souriant.

Je l'aime déjà, disent Arry et Harry en chœur.

-Bon Tic et Tac _(certains personnages de dessins animés sont connus sur AutreMonde)_ ça suffit vous la faites flipper à parler comme ça, dit un des autres garçons présents.

Ce dernier est un jeune homme très beau, très grand (il est vrai que je ne suis pas bien grande moi-même) il fait au moins deux mètres, il a les cheveux noirs, des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues mais elles sont si petites qu'il faut vraiment faire attention pour les remarquer, il a de magnifiques yeux noisettes.

-Je m'appelle Riley, et ne fait pas attention à ces 2 têtes de linottes on s'habitue à eux au bout d'un moment. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, me dit-il tout en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce baisemain me surprend totalement, et moi qui croyais que certaines traditions n'existaient que sur Terre. J'écarquille les yeux pendant qu'il fait son baisemain même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Riley laisse à cette fille une chance de tomber amoureuse de moi avant de t'en prendre à elle, reprend un troisième garçon en riant d'un rire cristallin.

Je le regarde lorsque qu'il prend la parole. C'est un elfe, il est vraiment beau, il a de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux semblable à du cristal, il est tout simplement à tomber à la renverse. Je suis stupéfaite par tant de beauté. Je me force à détourner les yeux de lui en regardant le dernier garçon présent. Lui aussi est beau c'est indéniable. Il a le teint halé, des yeux d'un noir intense, et des cheveux d'un brun incroyable. Tous les garçons que j'ai rencontrés ici sont tous très musclés mais lui, sa musculature surpasse celle de ses compagnons. Il est plus petit que Riley mais de très peu il doit lui aussi avoisiner les deux mètres mais deux mètres de muscles.

-Je m'appelle Sal'il et le silencieux c'est Morton, me dit l'elfe.

-Je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer puisque nous allons tous étudier ensemble, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Elle est trop mignonne, dit une voix, dont je sais qu'elle appartient à Riley bizarrement je sens que c'est lui qui a parlé.

-Bon on va manger, propose Kiara joyeusement, ce n'est pas une proposition ça à plus l'air d'un ordre venant d'elle.

Nous la suivons tous docilement vers une des multiples salles de banquet du palais. Je me demande où peut être Arianne. J'espère que sa colère s'adoucira, tout comme sa peine pour la perte de son père. Mes pensées dérivent, alors, vers mes parents. Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment. Je regarde l'heure terrienne et vois qu'il est 14h passé, nous sommes Samedi sur Terre, ma mère doit surement être en train de regarder la télévision pendant que mon père joue ou peut-être regardent-ils un film ensemble comme avant ? Je me languis d'eux. Surtout qu'ils me croient sur un autre continent pour mes études (Jar m'a dit que comme ça ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas autant, et puis, ils ne m'appellent qu'une fois par semaine), en réalité je suis sur une autre planète, une autre galaxie (enfin je crois) et je ne peux même pas leur raconter réellement ce que je fais de mes journées puisque je n'étudie pas vraiment ou du moins pas encore. Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis des jours. Ils me manquent tout comme mes sœurs. Cela fait des mois que je ne les ai pas vues avant même que je vienne ici. Leurs conseils me manquent, elles auraient pu me conseiller sur quoi faire pour mes cours même si je n'aurais eu qu'une réponse sérieuse sur trois : celle de Rose (ma sœur la plus âgée, l'ainée de la famille). Elle m'aurait surement conseillé de me concentrer sur mon objectif dans la vie, celui que j'ai à long terme, et de m'en fixer à courts termes. Sauf qu'à présent je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire et puis je n'ai plus tellement le choix pour ma future carrière, l'Impératrice semble avoir tout trouvé pour moi…

* * *

 **AN/ Prochain chapitre : assez court mais qui présente un nouveau personnage ;)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Hey tout le monde voilà le chapitre 6 qui est assez court mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Si vous pouviez laisser une review en passant ça me remotiverait :) Place au chapitre. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Nous arrivons dans une salle de banquet tout aussi ostentatoire que n'importe laquelle j'ai eu l'occasion de manger. C'est une énorme salle un peu comme la salle à manger dans Harry Potter sauf qu'ici la salle est ornée de milliers de pierres précieuses qui semblent en parfaite harmonie les unes avec les autres.

Je suis les autres qui vont s'assoir à une grande table, je m'assoie entre Kiara et Kris, j'ai face à moi le tatris Harry/Arry. Nous commençons à manger d'abord silencieusement puis Riley commence à parler avec Kris.

\- Alors c'est sympa de dormir avec des filles ? demande Riley l'air malicieux.

\- Tu n'auras aucun détail quant à ce qu'elles portent pour dormir, n'insiste pas.

\- Quoi ? s'indigne Kiara. Kris tu n'as pas intérêt à dévoiler quoi que ce soit de ce qui se déroule dans notre chambre.

-Vous faites des choses si intéressantes ? continue Riley avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je me mets à rire, doucement. Ça m'avait manqué de rire et d'avoir de la compagnie en générale.

\- Riley tu vois bien que tu mets mal à l'aise Kiara, elle a l'air toute gênée… Elle doit avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Ajoute Sal'il en riant.

\- Je ne savais pas que les elfes avaient le sens de l'humour, dit Kiara en tirant la langue telle une enfant.

\- Et je ne savais pas que tu aimais coucher avec des jeunots comme Kris, renchérit Sal'il.

\- Je ne suis pas un jeunot, s'exclame Kris.

Je suis maintenant morte de rire, tout comme Harry, Arry et Morton. C'est génial de pouvoir rire à nouveau.

\- Eliana, au fait, tu ne nous a rien dit sur toi, me dit Riley toujours en souriant.

Il a parlé assez fort pour que Kris, Sal'il et Kiara s'arrêtent de parler pour pouvoir écouter même si deux d'entre eux savent déjà qui je suis. Tous les yeux se tournent maintenant vers moi. Je suis mal à l'aise mais j'ai l'habitude.

\- Comme vous savez je suis nouvelle mais le fait est que je suis nouvelle sur cette planète, je fais une pause puis reprends. En réalité je suis une nonsos, une NM plus particulièrement et je suis sur AutreMonde depuis peu.

Je ne dis plus rien et attends les regards de dégouts et de haine de la part de mes compagnons. Mais rien ne se passe, ils me regardent tous intéressés, ils semblent vouloir que je continue.

\- Je suis sur AutreMonde depuis un peu plus d'un an, Jar m'a amenée ici en vaisseau spatial puisque selon lui je ne peux pas passer les portes de transfert ( _même principe que dans Stargate si vous connaissez, mais en gros ce sont des portes qui mènent d'un point A à un point B, il y en a quelques unes sur Terre mais seuls les personnes autorisées peuvent les emprunter pour éviter que la magie soit exposée)_. Mais bref, je suis au courant de l'existence d'AutreMonde depuis plus de 4 ans.

\- Tu es là depuis un an ? me demande Riley.

\- Jar Duncan ? Le frère de l'Héritière ? demande Kiara.

\- En vaisseau spatial ? s'exclame Sal'il.

\- 4 ans ? interroge Arry et Harry au même moment.

Ils m'ont tous parlé en même temps. Ils commencent à parler entre eux avant de se calmer pour pouvoir me laisser répondre.

\- Laissez-la répondre au moins, dit Kris.

\- Ça fait seulement un an que tu es ici ? s'exclame à nouveau Riley. On dirait que tu vis ici depuis des années, étant donné ta désinvolture face à AutreMonde.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'ai entendu. Puis Sal'il se met à parler avant même que je puisse répondre :

\- Pourquoi en vaisseau spatial ? Il me demande intrigué.

Tout le monde me dévisage à nouveau.

\- Je suis une nonsos. Une Non-Manipulable.

Ils me dévisagent d'autant plus. Je suis gênée maintenant. Ils se remettent à discuter entre eux mais cette fois-ci de moi.

\- Ah mais c'est génial, maintenant on aura l'opinion d'une Terrienne et j'aurais ENFIN quelqu'un à qui parler, dit joyeusement Riley.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce qu'elle a dit, rit Kiara.

\- Cela ne change rien…commence Harry.

\- …elle pourrait être une vache qu'on l'apprécierait quand même, continue Arry.

Je souris à leurs échanges. Cela me fait plaisir qu'ils m'acceptent. Étrangement ils n'ont pas l'air de me tenir rigueur de ce que je suis, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils réagissent comme Arianne. En parlant, ou plutôt en pensant à elle, je me demande où elle peut être. C'est alors qu'elle arrive accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Je les dévisage puis sens ma mâchoire se décrocher lorsque je reconnais son accompagnateur.

* * *

 **AN/ N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça me motiverais à me remettre à écrire :)**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde! Un chapitre qui introduit un nouveau personnage et un personnage dont j'espère vous aimerez voir l'apparition ;) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Je n'arrive pas à croire avec qui elle est. Le sortcelier que j'avais vu auparavant à la salle du trône. Celui que j'avais plusieurs fois croisé dans le Palais.

Ils regardent dans ma direction. Je détourne immédiatement le regard pour me re-concentrer sur la conversation de mes compagnons. Je les observe à la dérobé marcher main dans la main jusqu'une table un peu plus éloignée de la notre.

\- Avec qui est Arianne ? je demande vivement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le petit regard blessé très vite remplacé par un masque d'indifférence que me lance Kris. J'observe les réactions des autres mais n'en vois aucune similaire à celle de Kris. Je décide d'ignorer cette réaction pour me concentrer sur la réponse que m'offre Riley.

\- Oh Liam tu veux dire ? Ils sont ensemble depuis 2 ans si je ne me te trompe pas, mais ils ont une relation très libre si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui, pas plus tard qu'hier Liam a essayé de coucher avec moi, rajoute Kiara avec dégout.

C'est une relation étrange, en effet, en tout cas sur Terre ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on conçoit les relations, du moins chez moi. Je me mets à observer Liam, il est plutôt grand, musclé mais moins que Morton, il a de beaux yeux noisettes, et des cheveux châtains clairs coupés assez court et coiffé de manière désordonné. Il est vraiment beau, dans le genre naturel, sans artifices. Ça se voit qu'il n'a pas altéré son apparence grâce à la magie. Dans le cas contraire je l'aurais remarqué. J'arrive à remarquer lorsque c'est le cas, les personnes en question sont un peu flou du moins leur apparences, ils sont comme recouvert d'un très fin écran de fumée.

\- Il n'était pas sérieux ? Si ? demande Kris, lui aussi dégouté.

\- Je pense que si, répond Kiara, il voulait qu'on aille dans sa chambre. Beurk.

Je suis dépitée, moi qui pensais que ce garçon était gentil et tendre (oui je me fais énormément de film). Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences (c'est ce que je me répète depuis que je suis ici).

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, si une fille me propose de coucher avec elle je dirais tout de suite oui, dit Sal'il l'air rêveur.

\- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas habitué aux relations monogames Sal'il, ton peuple avait besoin que vous soyez polygames _(pendant des siècles les elfes étaient une espèce en voie de disparition, puis on a retrouvé une planète, celle que tout le monde pensait détruite, peuplé d'elfes, la plupart étaient des femmes donc ce repeuplement était très bien accepté, et oui les elfes peuvent vivre eux aussi assez longtemps)_ mais maintenant vous pouvez vivre des relations exclusives si vous le souhaitez, la survie de ton espèce ne dépend plus de cela, explique Riley en riant. Laisse-moi une chance au moins de pouvoir charmer quelques demoiselles.

\- Avec toi dans les parages je ne fais pas le poids, répond Sal'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice et en riant également.

C'est assez étrange de voir un elfe si… gentil ? D'habitude les elfes sont plutôt comme les nains, c'est-à-dire sur les nerfs tout le temps. Ils ont le sang chaud, ils s'énervent facilement et sont des créatures plutôt guerrières alors voir un elfe qui fait de l'humour et qui semble si détaché me surprend un peu. Mais j'aime le fait que chaque espèce ne soit pas définie par sa majorité ( _98 % des elfes sont des combattants qui ne blaguent pas du tout_ ).

Nous finissons de manger pendant que Sal'il et Riley discutent entre eux tout en laissant l'opportunité à tout le monde de parler aussi.

\- Eliana que dirais-tu de visiter l'endroit où tu vas passer la plupart de tes journées à partir d'aujourd'hui ? me propose Kris avec un sourire éclatant lorsque nous avons tous fini de manger.

\- Oui avec plaisir, je réponds avec un franc sourire.

Nous nous levons tous puis quittons la salle ensemble. J'ai hâte de voir où je vais passer mes journées enfin la plupart puisque pendant leur entrainements de magie je vais devoir rattraper mon retard à la bibliothèque. En parlant de bibliothèque, nous passons devant cette dernière et je regarde un peu à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Elle est immense, il doit y avoir des millions d'œuvres, je vois aussi les bibliothécaires des Camhboums ( _créatures qui sous forte émotion peuvent littéralement exploser_ ) et quelques Tatris (comme Harry et Arry). Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils mettent les livres avec des créatures qui sont des bombes à retardement, bon ils ont mis aussi quelques Tatris mais ça ne change rien.

Nous continuons notre avancée jusqu'à deux grandes portes, Kris les ouvre et je vois un genre d'arène grecque, une salle d'armes, une salle avec des tapis et énormément d'appareils de musculation. Il n'y a personne à part nous ici alors je suis intriguée.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ici ? je demande.

\- Cette salle nous est dédiée, nous faisons partie d'un entrainement « secret » (il mime les guillemets) donc nous avons une salle et des dortoirs rien qu'à nous. Explique Riley pour une fois sérieux.

\- Ah ! Vous l'avez amenée, dit un homme qui s'approche de nous.

\- Oui maitre, nous avons pensé qu'elle aimerait voir où nous passons nos journées. Répond Kiara au nouvel arrivant.

\- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? je demande totalement perdue.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Eliana ? me demande l'homme, je fais non de la tête. Je suis Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Chemna-quoi ? Je demande complètement perdue, et puis pourquoi ils ont tous des noms compliqués, même si grâce à eux je ne trouve plus mon prénom si étrange.

\- Maitre Chem si tu préfères.

\- Mais maitre Chem est un dragon, je réponds même si je me doute de la réponse.

C'est à ce moment que je sus que je n'aurais pas dû demander, puisque le vieil homme se retransforma en un énorme dragon bleu.

* * *

 **AN/ Oui je sais Maitre Chem. J'aime tellement ce personnage si étrange et je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus drôle que d'habitude. Bref, un prochain chapitre qui contiendra un peu d'histoire sur Morton (l'homme qui ne parle pas :P). N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde je suis super contente de vous poster ce chapitre. D'autant plus que dimanche je suis allé avec une amie au Salon du Livre avec une amie et j'ai eu la chance de voir Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian (je lui ai même parlé de cet fanfiction), elle m'a fait une dédicace et nous a donné pleins d'informations sur le prochain Tara Duncan. Depuis dimanche je suis aux anges (je rêvais de la rencontrer depuis des années et maintenant c'est chose faite :D), j'espère que vous, aussi, aurez cette chance. Elle est vraiment géniale :D. BREEEF place à ce chapitre avec notre Chem ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 _C'est à ce moment que je su que je n'aurais pas dû demander, puisque le vieil homme se retransforma en un énorme dragon bleu._ Je recule de quelques pas, bouche bée. Oui maintenant c'est le maitre Chem que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez prendre forme humaine, je dis encore sous le choc.

\- Oui c'est plus pratique pour pouvoir montrer les exercices et autres choses que je dois vous apprendre.

\- Vous êtes notre instructeur ? je demande.

\- Oui effectivement. Mais nous discuterons de cela demain. Morton ? interpelle Chem.

\- Oui maitre ? répond l'intéressé.

Je suis à nouveau sous le choc, je n'avais jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Pourtant il a une belle voix, rauque et masculine.

\- Vos collègues et vous-mêmes devriez amener mademoiselle Richard visiter les plus beaux endroits du palais, elle n'en n'a jamais eu l'occasion. Dit Chem en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Bien maitre, répond Morton.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre, ce que nous faisons. Kiara se met à mon côté et me commence à me parler :

\- Tu es étonnée à cause de maitre Chem, ou parce que tu as découvert la voix de Morton ? me demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Un peu des deux je suppose, je réponds avec un sourire.

\- Tu t'y feras, ne t'en fais pas, elle rajoute en souriant également.

\- Je pense que je vais vite m'habituer à tout ça, je murmure en souriant toujours.

Je sais qu'elle m'a entendue, elle a une ouïe ultra développée (du moins plus que n'importe quel humain). Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence de la magie je ne me suis pas sentie à ma place sur Terre, et quand je suis arrivée sur AutreMonde j'ai été exclue mais maintenant grâce à ce « programme » j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une place. Même si quitter mon monde n'est pas mon premier choix, je m'adapte du mieux que je peux.

Nous sortons de la salle pendant que Kris et Riley discute de quelque chose dont je ne fais pas attention. J'appréhende déjà le lendemain, d'autant plus que Maitre Chem m'a tout l'air d'être dur lorsqu'il s'agit d'entrainement. Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est un dragon, il connait donc la patience mais il doit s'attendre à ce que j'ai un niveau physique que je n'ai pas. Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas réellement fait de sport et avant ça je faisais de l'escalade alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir la distance. Je commence à paniquer dans mon coin tandis que je vois Morton se tendre lorsque nous approchons d'un des multiples parcs du Palais. J'interroge Kiara du regard.

\- Il est sortie avec une sortcelière qui la laissé tomber pour essayer de conquérir Jar Duncan, et cette sortcelière travaille dans ce parc, me souffle-t-elle.

Morton, qui semble si réservé, doit en réalité avoir le cœur le plus pur de tous, je peux le sentir. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine alors je propose que nous allions autre part. Pour toute réponse, il me sourit légèrement et continue son chemin, pour nous mener dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

\- C'est gentil ce que tu viens de faire, me dit Sal'il en souriant.

\- Évidemment, lui aussi possède une ouïe surdéveloppée, il a entendu ce que Kiara m'a dit.

\- C'est normal, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, surtout qu'il a l'air d'être une si gentille personne. Je réponds tout naturellement.

\- Je suis impressionné, répond Sal'il.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire puisque nous nous arrêtons subitement devant deux grandes portes. Un grand vent souffle, heureusement que personne ne s'était fait de coiffure sophistiquée, je me dis en souriant toute seule. Après cette vérification, j'essaie de voir l'endroit que Morton veut me faire découvrir mais tous mes compagnons sont beaucoup plus grands que moi. Au moment où je m'approche en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour découvrir cet endroit, deux énormes mains viennent se poser sur mes yeux.

\- Kris ? je demande un peu paniquée.

\- Dans le mille, il me répond et je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? je rajoute un peu perdue.

\- Pour que lorsque tu ouvres les yeux tu sois totalement ébahie par ce qui t'entoure, il me répond. Allez, maintenant avance et ne t'en fais je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

J'avance donc, prudemment on ne sait jamais, dans la direction vers laquelle il m'emmène.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- …lui prend ? j'entends demander, je reconnais les voix d'Harry et d'Arry.

Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à trouver le comportement de Kris étrange.

\- Allez les gars ! Pour une fois qu'on peut faire découvrir notre monde à quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas autant le faire bien, dit Kris avec enthousiasme.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Riley. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne connait pas tous mes tours, il faut en profiter.

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher, et je sens une odeur très familière mais impossible de dire ce que c'est.

\- Tu es prête Eliana ? Me demande Sal'il.

Je hoche la tête. Je sens les mains de Kris s'éloigner de mon visage et j'ouvre enfin les yeux pour découvrir mon environnement.

* * *

 **AN/ Prochain chapitre : deux personnages qui j'espère vous plairont de retrouver (je sais pas si c'est français mais bon). N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ça fait plaisir de lire des retours ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver cette semaine avec ce nouveau chapitre qui va installer du... MYSTÈRE autour d'un personnage ! Bon voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et lisez bien la note d'auteur en fin de chapitre j'ai une petite annonce à faire :) Enjoy ;)**

* * *

C'est vraiment magnifique toute cette faune et cette flore. D'autant plus qu'elle est unique et n'existe que sur cette planète. Du moins elle n'existe pas sur la mienne. Toutes ces couleurs c'est vraiment incroyable, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- Mission accompli, s'exclame Riley en souriant.

\- Eh mais on est dans le parc Royal, je me trompe ? interroge Kiara un peu perdue.

Je me remets de ma surprise pour pouvoir écouter la réponse. Qui sort de la bouche de… Morton ?

\- Oui, nous y sommes. Il répond avec simplicité.

\- Comment avons-nous pu entrer alors ? je demande laissant ma curiosité l'emporter sur ma timidité face à Morton.

\- C'est grâce à Erica qu'on a pu y entrer ? demande Sal'il doucement.

Erica doit être la sortcelière qui la laissé tomber pour draguer « l'héritier de l'Héritière » comme il est appelé. Je comprends pourquoi Sal'il a l'air si mal à l'aise. Au moins il lui a demandé clairement, les autres devaient également se poser la question puisqu'ils ont tous hoché la tête. Je vois Morton passer une main dans ses cheveux l'air gêné. Je sens qu'il cache quelque chose.

\- Oui c'est cela, il dit en regardant au loin.

Les autres acquiescent tandis que je suis toujours aussi perplexe, voire même plus qu'auparavant. Il cache quelque chose j'en suis sure maintenant. C'est flagrant à mes yeux. Je finirais bien par découvrir ce qu'il me cache. Je souris en songeant au fait que cela m'avait manqué : les intrigues, les secrets, etc.

Je regarde à nouveau à ce qui m'entoure. Ce parc est une merveille, il est plein de vie je trouve ça génial. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée entourée de tant de nature. Au loin je vois deux jeunes gens assis sur un banc, ils ne doivent pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi, bizarrement ils m'ont l'air familier. Je fouille dans ma mémoire pour essayer de me rappeler où je les ai déjà vu. Soudainement un déclic se fait dans mon esprit : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, de magnifiques yeux noisette, un grand et musclé beau jeune homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux blonds tous deux accompagnés d'une magnifique panthère argentée aux yeux dorées. Evidemment ce sont Gloria Daavil, Fabrice Besois-Giron et Sheeba. Ils sont connus pour avoir sauvé AutreMonde de multiples fois et accessoirement pour être les meilleurs amis de Tara Duncan. Moineau _(comme Gloria aime être appelé)_ est également une princesse, elle est une des descendantes du roi Bear et de la Reine Titania _(elle fait partie de leur nombreux neveux et nièces),_ de la Bête _(oui la belle et la Bête)_ elle a donc hérité de la capacité de son ancêtre _(se transformer en une bête de 3 mètres très poilus et avec beaucoup de dents et griffes)_. J'ai vu une vidéo dans laquelle elle et Fabrice se transforment _(Fabrice est un loup garou, avec toutes les particularités qui vont avec. C'est-à-dire l'incapacité de toucher de l'argent sans se bruler, leurs morsures transforment les humains en l'un des leurs, etc.),_ ils ont l'air d'un couple de tueur, mais étrangement je les trouve adorable ensemble. Ils le sont encore plus lorsqu'ils sont sous forme humaine, ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble. Cela se voit à leurs visages, lorsque Fabrice la regarde je vois un amour et une admiration qui me font me sentir mal à l'aise, quant à Gloria lorsqu'elle le regarde je vois le même amour se refléter dans ses yeux et une émotion que je n'arrive pas à décrire tellement c'est intense.

Je me rends alors compte que je me suis approchée d'eux sans même le réaliser. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand je reprends mes esprits. Je recule alors tandis que mes compagnons me regardent étrangement. Pourtant, je les vois sourire, ce que je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que je me retourne vers le jeune couple et leur animal. Je vois Fabrice s'agenouiller et sortir une boite de sa poche. Je retiens mon souffle et essaie d'écouter sa déclaration.

\- Ma Gloria, dit-il avec ferveur, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Tu es ma lumière, mon monde, la femme de ma vie et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. La simple idée d'être séparé de toi me brise le cœur. Notre couple a traversé tellement d'épreuves pour finalement réussir à avoir ce que nous avons maintenant. Et ça je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs au fil du temps, mais même si j'aimerais pouvoir changer certaines choses que je t'ai fait subir, je sais que cela à rendu notre couple meilleur et plus fort. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, des années plus tard je suis toujours éperdument et incontestablement amoureux de toi. Tu me pousses à devenir meilleur et c'est une des milliards de choses que j'aime à propos de toi. Je ne veux pas passer un jour de plus sans pouvoir t'appeler mienne, en t'appelant ma femme. Gloria Daavil, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Gloria puisque je suis perturbée par les sanglots de Kiara. Je me rapproche d'elle pour qu'elle pleure sur mon épaule, tandis que je vois la princesse se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux en l'embrassant. D'après ce que je vois, elle a dit oui. Je souris en essuyant une larme qui m'a échappé. Puis je fais face aux autres, ils ont l'air émus également même si ils ne le montrent pas. Morton a l'air particulièrement touché par ce qui vient de se produire. Le mystère s'épaissit.

\- Bon les gars on va les laisser, je pense que ce serait mieux. Je dis, en souriant.

Ils m'écoutent tous et décident de me faire visiter d'autres endroits du palais. C'est ainsi que nous finissons l'après-midi. Le soir venu, nous nous dirigeons vers la même salle de banquet que précédemment. Nous entrons dans la salle et je vois Arianne et Liam assis à une table, évidemment c'est la seule que peut tous nous accueillir puisque la salle est remplie. Génial, je songe, avec ma chance je vais même me retrouver à côté d'eux. Mes compagnons et moi avançons vers la table et ils prennent chacun place, je me retrouve entre Kris et Liam et en face de Kiara qui, est à côté d'Arianne. Je soupire discrètement et prends place. Kris me fait un grand sourire, tandis qu'Arianne me regarde d'un air mauvais. Quant à Liam, il me lance quelques coups d'œil discret, mais puisque j'ai l'habitude je le remarque immédiatement. Je me surprends à rougir face à ces regards.

Les autres commencent à manger et discutent joyeusement des activités du lendemain. J'écoute distraitement les informations qu'ils se communiquent entre eux.

\- Demain on travaille avec des armes blanches, pas vrai ? Demande Riley surexcité.

\- Oui, et également au corps-à-corps, répond Arianne.

Étrangement je ne suis pas étonnée de voir qu'elle parle d'une voix sereine, tant que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse, elle reste gentille et charmante. Elle me regarde et perd le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Et toi, tu vas t'entrainer avec nous ? Me demande-t-elle dédaigneuse.

\- Arianne… commence Liam d'une voix grave et profonde.

\- Oui, je vais m'entrainer avec vous. Je réponds rapidement. Pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème ? je demande agacée par son comportement.

-D'ordinaire je n'aurais rien dit face à ce genre de comportement, mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas me taire. Je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et les personnes qui sont autour de moi à l'heure actuelle alors il vaudrait mieux qu'elle commence à s'habituer à ma présence. J'ai quand même été ébranlée par l'intervention de Liam. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu prendre ma défense ? Il ne me connait pas. Ou peut-être a-t-il voulu m'enfoncer, même si cela me parait peu probable.

\- Eh bien… elle commence à répliquer piquée au vif.

\- Arianne ! s'exclame Kiara à son côté. Où as-tu trouvé ces chaussures ?

J'entends Sal'il, Arry, Harry et Riley rirent tandis que l'atmosphère se détend grâce à l'intervention de Kiara.

\- Elles sont neuves ! Tu aimes ? Dit Arianne, en suivant le sujet que Kiara a lancé.

Je les entends parler mode et les garçons parler d'autre chose, mais leurs paroles me semblent lointaines. Je n'entends que les paroles que Liam me délivre.

\- Eliana, tu devrais éviter de la pousser, elle peut être difficile et pourrait te rendre la vie impossible.

Ces paroles sont dites avec précautions et douceur. Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je passe le reste du repas sans décrocher un mot, toujours étonnée par le fait que Liam m'ait adressé la parole. C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique. On dirait une adolescente de 15 ans qui a un béguin, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Après le repas nous décidons de rentrer aux dortoirs. Liam nous accompagne jusqu'à un certain point puis il nous souhaite bonne nuit et embrasse Arianne sur les lèvres en guise de bonsoir, je détourne les yeux pour ne pas avoir à assister à cet élan d'affection. Les garçons nous souhaitent également bonne nuit lorsque nous arrivons à nos chambres. Kris, Kiara, Arianne et moi rentrons dans notre chambre. Nous nous préparons à aller dormir. Arianne a pris soin de ne pas me décrocher un regard ni même un mot depuis l'incident au banquet. Si elle m'ignore au moins il n'y aura pas d'histoires. Kiara me prévient qu'elle me réveillera le lendemain pour que nous préparions ensemble pour mon premier jour. Les autres s'endorment rapidement après s'être couchés. Quant à moi, je reste assise dans mon lit quelques minutes en souriant, puis je décide de m'allonger. Je n'ai même pas le temps de songer à la journée du lendemain que je m'enfonce dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **AN/ A partir de ce chapitre les choses vont s'accélerer dans la vie d'Eliana.**

 **Quant à moi je ne vais plus pouvoir publier une fois par semaine. Désolé mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps avec les cours (mais d'ici un mois si tout va bien j'essaierais de reprendre un bon rythme). Donc maintenant je publierais une fois toute les deux semaines. Voilà voilà...**

 **Surtout : n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est notre rémunération à nous auteur (même si je ne me considère pas réellement comme une auteure mais bref). L'écriture des chapitres me prends des heures et vos retours c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et de me motiver à écrire.**

 **Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines : un de mes chapitres préférés puisqu'il est plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant et il portera sur la première journée d'Eliana (avec des personnages de Tara Duncan qui feront de petites apparitions ;) )**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, le prochain sortira... je ne sais pas quand puisque je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Mais je vais essayer de le finir assez rapidement. Bref, place au chapitre :)**

* * *

Je suis réveillée par une voix féminine.

\- Eliana ? Il est l'heure de se lever, j'entends dire.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux ce qui me vaut un regard surpris de la part de Kiara. Puis je me remémore la journée d'hier et je me relaxe un peu. Kiara me sourit et me dit :

\- Il faut qu'on s'habille et qu'ensuite on aille manger. Tu as 15 minutes pour t'habiller ! C'est parti !

Je souris à mon tour en voyant son empressement et son énergie dès le matin. Je me lève en remarquant que Kris et Arianne ne sont pas là.

\- Ils se sont levés plus tôt, Arianne pour aller voir Liam et Kris en prétextant qu'il allait voir les garçons. La chambre sentirait « trop la fille », dit Kiara en mimant les guillemets.

Je ris doucement en me rendant compte que Kiara arrive déjà à me comprendre sans que j'aie besoin de parler. J'aime ça.

Je me prépare et quinze minutes plus tard j'attends Kiara qui en dépit de sa magie met plus de temps à se préparer.

\- Allez Kiara, dépêche toi je veux avoir le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me plains assise sur mon lit.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive je suis prête dans une minute.

\- C'est que tu as dit il y a dix minutes, je proteste en voyant qu'elle essaie de gagner du temps.

\- Elle met toujours du temps, me dit une voix.

Je sursaute fortement en mettant une main sur ma poitrine. Kris lève les mains en l'air signe qu'il ne va pas me faire de mal.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il l'air gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je réponds en souriant. Bon Kiara je pars sans toi.

Je commence à partir et je vois Kris me suivre. Nous sortons ensemble de la chambre et allons vers la salle de banquet en silence. Arrivés devant la salle je remarque que Kris n'est pas à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils puis vois Arianne et Liam s'embrasser goulument quelques mètres plus loin. Je soupire et avance vers mes amis qui sont à table, Kris sur les talons. Je m'assois entre Riley et Sal'il qui ont l'air heureux de me voir, je leur souris et leur dis bonjour. Je vois Riley dire quelque chose à Sal'il et je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit et fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas trop ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent de moi. Quelques minutes après notre arrivée, Kiara et Arianne arrivent ensemble en discutant, elles s'assoient à côté d'Arry et Harry. Nous commençons tous à manger. Je sens de petits regards de la part de Riley, après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner je soupire et décide de découvrir la raison de ces regards insistants.

\- Que veux-tu Riley ? Je demande exaspérée.

\- Eh bien…, il commence mal à l'aise.

\- Nous aimerions savoir si la coutume de s'embrasser sur Terre pour dire bonjour était réelle, fini Sal'il à sa place.

J'éclate de rire avant de vite me reprendre face à leurs airs sérieux. Ils sont vraiment sérieux. Je souris en leur répondant :

\- En réalité, on ne s'embrasse pas vraiment. C'est une pratique européenne, surtout française, le pays où je vivais. Pour se dire bonjour on se fait la bise comme on dit chez moi, c'est-à-dire qu'on se fait un léger baiser sur chaque joue. Par exemple dans certaines régions de France on fait 4 bises, et dans d'autres c'est 2. La plupart du temps c'est 2.

Je vois Riley et Sal'il m'écouter attentivement, ils sont à la limite de prendre des notes, ce qui me fait sourire plus amplement. Je me rends compte que les autres se sont tus pour écouter ma petite explication.

\- C'est génial comme coutume, s'exclame Riley.

\- Oui ! On devrait faire ça nous aussi en plus ça permettrait de nous rapprocher des filles, rajoute Sal'il malicieusement.

\- Attends mais ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on le fasse aussi aux garçons, dit Riley un peu dégouté.

\- Non pas forcément, sur Terre les garçons entre eux se serrent la main ou se tapent dans la main, je m'empresse de rajouter.

\- Fascinant, j'entends Arry et Harry dirent en chœur.

Je trouve ça amusement de voir qu'ils ne connaissent rien sur ma culture. Ils sont un peu comme les enfants à découvrir le monde.

Nous finissons joyeusement notre petit déjeuner puis nous allons tous ensemble vers la salle d'entrainement. Nous entrons et voyons maitre Chem au milieu de la salle (sous forme humaine ce qui me rassure un peu). Nous avançons tandis que je remarque un jeune homme sur le côté. Une armoire à glace cet homme, il est aussi haut que large et il m'a l'air familier. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part j'en suis sûre.

\- Très bien, à présent que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Commence maître Chem. Mais avant tout veuillez accueillir Sylverchirouchivu.

Sylver-machin-chose s'approche de nous et nous sourit. Le même déclic qui s'était produit hier se fit dans ma tête. Sylver l'âme sœur de Fafnir Forgeafeux, les meilleurs amis de Tara Duncan, un demi dragon, ils ont tous sauvés nombre de fois le monde et cela inclut la Terre. Sylver est un Impitoyable, c'est un grand combattant, d'après les vidéos que j'ai pu voir il mérite bien son nom. Il manie son épée comme personne, s'il est notre instructeur aujourd'hui ça risque d'être intéressant.

\- Appelez-moi Sylver Damoiselles et Damoiseaux. Il reprit.

Je m'arrête et regarde étrangement Sylver. Le Traductus _(un sort lancé sur le Palais Impérial pour permettre à tout les habitants et visiteurs de se comprendre, puisque dans le cas des NM les langues ne peuvent pas leur être apprises magiquement, les NM doivent apprendre à l'ancienne en lisant plusieurs fois les livres tandis que les autres créatures lisent une fois un livre et la totalité de son contenu est imprimé dans le cerveau de la personne)_ a du mal traduire puisque je ne suis pas la seule à sembler interloquée par cette appellation. Riley et moi nous regardons quelques instants puis décidons de nous concentrer sur ces paroles.

\- … vous vous mettrez donc par deux et commencerez à vous entrainer.

Eh merde j'ai rien écouté, j'espère qu'il va me mettre avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on est supposé faire. Il met Arry et Harry face à Sal'il, Morton face à Kiara, Riley face à Kris et Arianne face à moi. Je sens que je vais prendre cher comme on dit chez moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire et je doute qu'Arianne me l'explique gentiment. Je soupire en me mettant face à Arianne sur les tapis (surement pour éviter de trop se faire mal en tombant). Il faut que je lui demande ce que je suis censée faire sinon ce sera inutile.

\- Que suis-je censée faire ? Je lui demande, lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis la veille.

\- Tu es censée m'attaquer et moi me défendre, elle me répond sans cacher son exaspération.

\- D'accord, je réponds avec un sourire.

Elle a beau être une peste avec moi mais au moins elle m'a répondu alors qu'elle aurait pu m'ignorer. Je vais essayer de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de sa méchanceté directe et essayer de me montrer gentille avec elle pour qu'elle se rende compte que tout les NM ne sont pas des assassins sans cœur.

Je me re-concentre sur l'instant présent et me rend compte que je n'ai jamais faire d'art martial ou de combat d'un quelconque genre donc je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour l'attaquer. Je décide au bout de quelques secondes de lui foncer dessus pour essayer de peut-être la surprendre par ce mouvement. Mais lorsque je m'approche elle comprend tout de suite mon intention et me met à terre en une demi seconde grâce à une technique qui je pense a été emprunté au judo. Je me relève rapidement et me mets en garde les poings serrés et ramenés vers la poitrine (comme dans les films). Elle s'approche de moi et me surplombe mais je réussis par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle à lui faire un croche pied et à la déséquilibrer un peu. Je souris légèrement face à son regard un peu surpris et très énervée, c'est mon premier cours et je m'en sors pas trop mal et elle le sait pertinemment. Nous continuons à nous tourner autour pendant un petit moment puis soudainement elle s'élance vers moi mais étrangement j'anticipe son mouvement et attrape son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse me mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je la fais basculer pendant que j'ai son bras dans mes mains et grâce à sa stupéfaction je réussis mon mouvement sans trop de mal. Elle se retrouve à terre complètement ahurie et carrément en colère. Elle se relève plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru possible et me lance un regard noir. Elle s'apprête à se jeter sur moi lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre derrière moi.

\- Joli coup Eliana, mais il faut que tu accélères le mouvement pour éviter que ton assaillant ne devine ton intention. Me conseille Sylver.

\- Dis-moi Eliana, je croyais que tu n'avais jamais pratiqué de sports de défense ou d'arts martiaux. Dit Maitre Chem l'air perplexe.

\- C'est le cas, maitre, je réponds poliment alors que j'ai juste envie de danser tellement je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire tomber Arianne.

\- Eh bien, reprend Sylver impressionné, tu es très douée pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait.

\- C'est très bien pour une première fois d'autant plus qu'Arianne est très douée…continue Chem.

\- Arianne, interpelle Sylver, tu te laisses trop facilement distraire il ne faut jamais montrer sa surprise, c'est ainsi que les assaillants voient des ouvertures, des faiblesses.

Je masque difficilement mon sourire face aux remarques de Sylver. Mais je récupère vite ma concentration puisqu'Arianne m'attaque à nouveau. La matinée passe rapidement rythmé par nos entrainements. Après Arianne j'ai été face à Kris qui a fait de son mieux pour ne pas me faire mal mais j'ai vite remarqué son manège. Même s'il est un demi-elfe il a quand même des réflexes plus rapides que les miens. Il m'a ménagé mais a tout de même réussi à me battre à plat de couture. Puis ce fut au tour de Sal'il qui lui aussi m'a battue en deux temps trois mouvements, ensuite ce fut Morton qui fut mon adversaire et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, il est très agile pour sa carrure. Mais grâce à ma silhouette plutôt fine je réussis assez facilement à lui échapper. Puis ce fut Kiara et Arry/Harry, ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'entraine énormément pour rattraper le retard que j'ai. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas fait tellement de sport depuis que je suis ici. À la fin de cette matinée dédiée au corps-à-corps je suis complètement épuisée et je sais que je vais être pleine de courbatures demain même après m'être correctement étirée.

Nous allons dans la salle de banquet le midi, Liam nous rejoint et va s'asseoir à côté d'Arianne. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue tandis que je la vois se dérider un peu face à cette expression d'affection. Je serre les dents et ne mets un masque d'indifférence sur mon visage. Je suis attirée par Liam c'est indéniable mais je ne suis pas stupide. C'est un joueur, un coureur de jupon. Et il sort avec Arianne, il ne faut pas que je l'oublie. Je sens un léger regard sur mon visage mais je ne vois personne m'observant lorsque je lève la tête. Je fais une légère grimace et mange mon repas, mal à l'aise. Je finis rapidement puis préviens les autres que je vais me changer. Je fonce vers la chambre, je prends une douche et grâce à l'Élémentaire d'air _(Il existe plusieurs sortes d'élémentaires : de feu, d'eau, de terre et d'air. Ils sont en général amicaux, sauf les élémentaires de feu qui ont assez mauvais caractère, et aident volontiers les AutreMondiens dans leurs travaux ménagers quotidiens*)_ je suis sèche en quelques secondes. Je m'habille rapidement d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt ample. Je m'attache les cheveux cette fois-ci en deux longues nattes de part et d'autre de ma tête. Je songe à me couper les cheveux puisque cette coquetterie me prend un temps précieux et je ne veux pas nuire à mon entrainement. Je regarde mon « hor » et me dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard pour l'entrainement à l'arme blanche. J'arrive en même que temps que les autres à la salle d'entrainement.

\- Eliana ne te mets pas en place tu vas venir avec moi, m'interpelle maître Chem.

\- Pourquoi je ne fais pas l'entrainement avec les autres ? Je lui demande un peu vexée d'être mise à l'écart.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si l'un de tes camarades te blesse par mégarde, nous ne pourrons pas te soigner _(les Reparus, c'est-à-dire les sorts de guérison, ne fonctionnent pas sur les non-manipulables)_. Tu pourras t'entrainer lorsque Sylver aura fait des équipes, pendant ce temps-là je te conseille d'étudier l'histoire d'AutreMonde pour en connaitre un maximum sur cette planète.

\- Très bien maître, je réponds un peu contrit.

Il ne veut pas que je me blesse, ce qui est plutôt gentil de sa part, mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Je soupire en ouvrant un énorme livre intitulé « Histoire d'AutreMonde et autres planètes ». Je sens un regard sur moi pendant que je commence à lire, je me dis que cela doit être maître Chem qui vérifie que je lis bien. Les mots s'inscrivent dans mon cerveau et semblent y rester. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se produire. D'ordinaire lorsque je lis ou apprends je suis obligée de relire plusieurs fois la même page pour comprendre et mémoriser. Je hausse les épaules en me disant que cela doit être dû à la planète. Un flux magique permanent y passe alors il est possible que les livres en soient imprégnés. Je continue ma lecture et lis rapidement plusieurs chapitres. Sylver m'apostrophe m'intimant de venir le rejoindre. Je ferme le livre et me rends compte que je me rappelle de chaque ligne que j'ai pu lire ces dernières minutes. Je m'approche de Sylver mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien Eliana, pour commencer j'ai une petite question pour toi. Il me demande posément.

Je hoche la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il peut poursuivre.

\- As-tu déjà manié un couteau ou une dague ?

\- Non jamais, je réponds intimidée par sa confiance en lui.

\- Tout d'abord je vais t'apprendre à prendre une lame sans te blesser.

De là commence plusieurs heures intensives durant lesquelles Sylver et Chem (par intermittence pour que Sylver puisse s'occuper également des autres) m'apprennent le maniement de couteaux (aussi bien le lancer que prendre un couteau des mains d'un assaillant) et également quelques mouvements d'épées. A la fin de cette après-midi je me retrouve épuisée et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le soir arrive rapidement et nous allons manger et nous coucher. Cette fois encore Liam se joint à nous et mange à côté d'Arianne en souriant et discutant avec les autres. Je vais me coucher d'humeur maussade après une bonne douche. La semaine suivante se déroule de la même manière : Sylver nous entraine au corps-à-corps et je m'entraine soit seule, soit avec lui lors des entrainements avec des armes. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours Sylver nous réunit un après-midi pour nous dire quelque chose.

\- Vous avez tous fait d'énormes progrès. Je ne suis désormais plus votre instructeur, je dois repartir à Hymlia à présent. Nous nous reverrons mais pour le moment je vous laisse entre les pattes expertes de maitre Chem.

Nous hochons tous la tête et le regardons partir tandis que maître Chem commence à nous parler.

À partir de maintenant vos matinées seront divisées en deux. La première partie consistera à la pratique de la magie lors de combats et la seconde partie consistera à un entrainement similaire à celui que vous avez subi durant ces derniers jours.

\- Et comment elle fera, elle ? demande Arianne en me pointant du doigt et dédaigneusement.

\- Quelle sollicitude, je marmonne.

\- Qu'as-tu dis, nonsos ? Me demande-t-elle menaçante.

\- Rien, rien. Je réponds. Bouffone, je murmure tout bas.

Mais je sais que la moitié de l'assistance à entendu puisque Kris éclate de rire suivi par Sal'il. Même maître Chem a du mal à cacher son amusement. En dix jours, mes relations avec Arianne sont devenues encore plus tendues qu'au début. Lorsqu'elle me parle ou parle de moi elle est soit menaçante soit dédaigneuse. Au bout d'une semaine j'en ai eu marre de sa haine alors j'ai commencé à lui répondre. Plus d'une fois elle a voulu me frapper.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demande Arianne encore plus énervée maintenant.

\- Non, ne répondez pas, dit rapidement maître Chem. Quant à ce qu'Eliana va faire de son temps de magie ne regarde qu'elle et moi. Bref, revenons-en à vos après-midi. Durant quelques heures vous serez envoyés à la suite ET protection de Haute Mage. Vous serez soit seul soit à deux tout dépendra de la personne que vous devrez protéger. Ne me méprenez pas vous ne serez pas considérés comme des Premiers sortceliers _(les pouvoirs magiques se manifestant vers 12-13 ans, les enfants sont envoyés à la suite de Haute Mage pour apprendre et perfectionner l'usage de la magie du moins les plus chanceux d'entre eux)_ mais vous n'êtes pas nous plus la Garde Impériale. Très bien puisque ce point est éclaircit je vous libère pour l'après-midi, profitez de ce moment, vous n'en aurez pas beaucoup d'autres.

Je lis un sourire sur le visage de tous mes compagnons même Arianne. Lorsque je croise son regard je sens que je l'ai fait enragé et qu'elle va vouloir me le faire payer mais je lui montre que je n'ai pas peur d'elle en soutenant son regard. C'est elle qui au bout de quelques secondes se retrouve à détourner les yeux. Nous sortons tous de la salle d'entrainement et je vois Arry et Harry partir, accompagnés par Arianne. Morton, Sal'il et Kiara partent de l'autre côté me laissant seule avec Kris et Riley. Que vais-je faire de mon après-midi ?

* * *

*Cette définition vient de

 **AN/ Prochain chapitre (qui est à moitié écrit) contiendra une rencontre qui va surprendre Eliana et un personnage qui j'espère vous fera rire. Sur ce je vous dis à dans deux semaines (si ce n'est pas plus). Et n'oubliez pas UNE simple review est un grand encouragement pour moi ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est un peu moins long que le précédent mais bref. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain mais je m'y mets rapidement ;) Dans ce chapitre, une partie de l'après midi, un nouveau personnage (qui j'espère vous amusera) et beaucoup de réflexion... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Que vais-je faire de mon après-midi ?_

Je devrais peut-être aller voir Xandiar, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours. Je devrais lui parler de ce phénomène qui se produit lorsque je lis un livre mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à découvrir le secret de Morton et je crois que ça commence à me monter à la tête. Encore une fois je me dis que cette planète est en train de me rendre dingue.

Je sens à nouveau un regard sur moi mais lorsque je regarde autour de moi je ne vois que Riley et Kris qui discutent. Depuis que je suis dans ce « programme » j'ai souvent eu l'impression que j'étais observée. Heureusement ces impressions ne se produisent pas lorsque je suis sous la douche. Il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression d'être observée et je n'aime pas ça. Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée si j'en touchait un mot à Xandiar.

Je regarde à nouveau Riley et Kris et m'approche d'eux.

\- Vous allez faire quoi les garçons cet après-midi ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais rendre visite à mes parents, répond Riley. Mais je doute qu'ils soient chez moi alors avec Kris on va aller à l'extérieur du Palais faire quelques achats.

\- Tu veux nous accompagner ? S'empresse Kris de rajouter.

\- Je voulais aller voir Xandiar mais j'irai après, je réponds avec un sourire.

Riley et Kris hochent tous deux la tête en avançant vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de sortir du Palais mais puisque personne ne semble m'arrêter j'accompagne mes deux amis.

Nous sortons du Palais et décidons de prendre un tapis _(c'est à peu près le même principe que dans Aladin, ou une voiture mais plus écologique, un mélange entre magie et technologie)._ C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce moyen de transport et ça me fait peur. Je m'imagine déjà m'écraser par terre à je-ne-sais-pas-combien-à-l'heure sans que qui que ce soit puisse faire quelque chose.

Je chasse rapidement ces pensées morbides de mon esprit. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser au pire. D'autant plus que Kris me dévisage l'air perplexe.

\- Si tu veux on n'est pas obligé de prendre un tapis, me dit-il un air inquiet sur son joli visage.

\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je monte sur un de ces engins.

Je le vois sourire à mes propos et ma dernière remarque accentue d'autant plus son sourire. Je l'entends murmurer « engin » en secouant la tête.

\- Si tu as peur de tomber je peux t'assurer que je te rattraperai, il ajoute en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Hey, je suis là moi aussi, s'exclame Riley qui en avait fini avec le vendeur.

\- Oui je suis protégée avec vous, je dis en souriant.

Ils me sourient très franchement et je me rends compte qu'en quelques jours ces personnes avec qui je passe mes journées sont devenues plus que des camarades mais des amis du moins à part Arianne. Même Liam est sympa avec moi et ça me perturbe puisque j'ai un léger béguin pour lui depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- Où allons-nous ? Je demande en montant sur le tapis.

\- En ville, il y a des rues commerçantes où on peut trouver ce qu'on veut, me répond Riley en gardant ses yeux sur la « route ».

\- Et que voulez-vous acheter ? je demande curieuse.

\- Une ou deux dagues et quelques couteaux pour l'entrainement au lancé, dit Riley.

\- Et moi un caleçon, répond Kris.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que je vois Kris sourire largement. Puis Riley se tourne vers Kris et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Kris nous regarde sérieusement puis explose de rire très vite suivi par Riley et moi. Pendant près de cinq minutes nous rions en nous tenant le ventre puis je me rends soudainement compte que le tapis est toujours en marche et que Riley ne conduit pas.

\- RILEY ! je me mets à hurler.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en s'arrêtant net de rire.

\- LA ROOUUUTE ! Je continue à hurler.

Il récupère vite le volant de sa machine, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne sur cette fameuse route. Quelques minutes après mon intervention nous nous posons délicatement au sol, Kris toujours en train de rire. Nous sortons tandis que Kris essaye de se calmer. Nous avançons vers ces rues marchantes et je vois des dizaines de magasins et marchants ambulants. Nous approchons d'un marchand qui semble vendre des chaussures. Je regarde les garçons et les vois secouer la tête l'air de dire que la marchandise ne vaut pas le coup. Je hoche doucement la tête et souris face à cette rue pleine de vie. Soudainement je vois au loin un superbe jeune homme que je crois reconnaître. J'accélère le pas pour me rapprocher de cet homme. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis sûre. Riley et Kris essaient de suivre mon rythme mais je les distance rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche je reconnais peu à peu ces traits. . _C'est une blague ?_ Non ça ne peut pas être…Zac Efron ?! Que fait-il sur Autre Monde ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? je demande en me retournant vers mes compagnons qui s'approchent.

\- De quoi parles-tu Eliana ? me demande Kris.

\- POURQUOI ZAC EFRON EST-IL LA ? Je hurle, en faisant se retourner une dizaine de personnes se trouvant près de nous.

\- Zac-qui ? demande doucement Riley.

Kris me touche le bas du dos pour essayer de me calmer. Grâce à son toucher, je me rends compte que je suis hystérique. J'essaie de me calmer mais ça me terrifie de penser que des personnes venant de la Terre, et qui sont connues, connaissent l'existence de ce monde. Je prends quelques secondes pour me calmer. _Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…_

\- Zac Efron est un acteur Terrien, je réponds en essayant de paraitre calme.

\- Oh mais non regarde, ce n'est pas lui, m'explique Kris.

Nous nous approchons de « Zac Efron ». J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui, ce qui est très étrange. Lorsque nous arrivons face à lui il se tourne vers nous et nous lance un sourire éclatant à faire chavirer le cœur de la plus froide des personnes.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle et messieurs que puis-je pour vous ? demande ce sosie parfait du bel acteur.

Je l'observe longuement et vois une quinzaine de nuances de couleur dans ses yeux, la couleur ressortant le plus étant un bleu unique et indescriptible. Il est encore plus beau que le réel Zac Efron.

\- Kris je t'assure que c'est Zac Efron, je réponds.

« Zac » me regarde intensément puis sourit l'air de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Je m'appelle Troy et je suis un démon.

Un démon ? Je croyais que les démons étaient d'affreux monstres d'une laideur incommensurable. Tandis que le démon qui se trouve en face de moi est un canon total il est presque plus beau que Sal'il et ce dernier est un elfe alors c'est pour dire. Ce qui est étrange c'est que j'avais lu que les démons avaient essayés de s'emparer de la Terre mais je n'ai pas fini ma lecture alors je suis un peu perdue. Je sais que Tara Duncan avait vaincu une comète qui s'en prenait à toute forme de vie et que les démons avaient déplacés leur système solaire mais je n'ai pas compris comment ils pouvaient survivre à présent. J'ai maintenant la réponse face à moi, ils ont dû muter pour prendre forme humaine. Les malins.

Troy est vraiment beau mais il reste un démon et les démons s'en sont pris à ma planète et ont tué énormément de monde. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas rester ici.

\- Les garçons, partons, je dis ou j'ordonne plutôt.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande Kris et Troy en même temps.

Je n'ai pas très envie d'expliquer ce que je pense de ce démon alors je commence à partir dans une autre direction. Mais évidemment je ne suis pas assez rapide et le démon me rattrape par le bras.

\- Attends, je n'ai rien fait, il me dit avec des yeux de merlan fris.

\- Vous avez tués des millions de personnes, maintenant lâche moi. Je réponds froidement.

\- Mais non je n'ai rien fait moi, je suis « né » il y a quatre ans, me dit-il la main toujours sur mon bras.

\- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, grogne Kris à mon côté. Si tu ne retires pas ton bras tout de suite tu le perdras.

Troy retire sa main de mon bras au moment où Kris parle tandis que je frissonne légèrement face à la violence des paroles de ce dernier mais je suis reconnaissante qu'il prenne ma défense.

\- Tu es une Terrienne comme je peux le constater. Mais n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne suis pas dangereux j'ai été conçu en laboratoire et j'ai commencé ma vie il y a quatre ans. Je sais de quoi tu parles puisqu'on me l'a dit mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ce sont mes ancêtres qui ont attaqué ton peuple. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me tenir rigueur des erreurs des gens de ma race mais je comprends ton dégout. Si tu veux que nous en parlions tu pourras toujours revenir, je suis ici tout les après-midis.

Il m'a dit tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en toute sincérité enfin je crois. Je sens le bras de Kris qui me ramène à la réalité et me tire pour que nous continuions notre route. J'essaie de vite reprendre mes esprits mais la voix de Riley me semble lointaine.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que les démons se sont transformés mais surtout qu'ils aient l'air si humain, ce sont des monstres de base du moins ce que j'ai vu il y a quatre ans était monstrueux. Mais si ce que Troy dit est vrai alors ils se sont humanisés. Il n'empêche qu'ils ont tué des centaines de milliers de Terriens en essayant d'obtenir du pouvoir à partir de leurs âmes. Et ça je ne peux pas le pardonner.

\- Eliana ? Tu m'écoutes ? Me demande Kris très inquiet.

Je lève alors les yeux vers lui et vois de la panique et de la peur dans son regard. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il tient à moi.

\- Excusez-moi les garçons, je réponds en les regardant tour à tour. Je réfléchissais mais c'est bon on peut continuer à avancer, j'ajoute avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est vrai que ça surprend la première fois, dit Riley amèrement. Bref, il rajoute rapidement, tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on continue nos achats ?

\- Certaine, je réponds fermement.

Nous sommes dans une autre grande rue commerçante et tous les deux mètres, un vendeur différent vient nous aborder. Finalement, nous nous arrêtons devant une boutique qui vend des sorts et des armes.

\- Donc vous voulez prendre quoi ? je demande aux garçons lorsque nous entrons dans le magasin.

\- Je vais prendre des dagues, répond Kris.

\- Et moi un poignard et une nouvelle boule de cristal _(pour pouvoir lire les jourstaux, alias les journaux d'AutreMonde)_ , me répond Riley à son tour.

\- Une boule de cristal ? s'étonne Kris.

\- Oui ma mère a repris la mienne pour la donner à ma petite sœur, il répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je bouffe de rire face à sa réaction. Il me rappelle mes propres sœurs. Mon sourire s'efface J'ai alors un pincement au cœur, ça me rappelle que je ne les aie pas vus depuis au moins deux ans. Elles me manquent réellement.

Je vois Kris, qui lui aussi avait commencé à rire, s'est arrêté en même temps que moi et me dévisage avec intérêt. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'encouragement et il me regarde comme si je lui avais fait la meilleure faveur du monde.

Encore une fois je sens un regard sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde aux alentours pendant que les garçons finissent leurs achats.

\- Riley, Kris ? j'appelle toujours en scannant les alentours.

\- Oui ? ils me répondent à l'unisson.

\- Je sais que ça vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais est-ce que parfois vous vous sentez observé ?

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre l'air surpris puis ils me dévisagent comme je m'y attendais : c'est-à-dire comme si j'étais complètement folle.

\- Bon faites comme si j'ai rien dit, je dis en détournant les yeux de mes deux compagnons. Vous avez acheté quoi au final ? je demande après une minute ou deux de silence gênant.

\- J'ai acheté une nouvelle boule de cristal, un poignard et j'ai aussi pris un livre terrien pour ma petite sœur.

\- Et moi j'ai pris deux dagues.

\- Un livre terrien ? Je m'exclame.

\- Oui, ça s'appelle Nos étoiles contraires.

\- Oh Seigneur, je connais ce livre… attends elle a quel âge ta sœur ?

\- Elle a eu 14 ans il y a peu.

\- QUATORZE ANS ? Tu sais au moins de quoi parle ce livre ? Je m'écris, choquée.

\- Oui une histoire d'amour à la noix, un truc bien mielleux, un livre de filles quoi !

\- Hum Riley, c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui a un cancer et qui tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui aussi a eu un cancer, quand j'ai lu ce livre j'ai pleuré pendant des heures.

Riley et Kris me dévisagent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci l'air intrigué. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fais un geste de la main.

\- On s'en fiche que j'ai pleuré pour un bouquin. Mais Riley ne fais pas lire ce livre à ta petite sœur, il est très triste.

\- T'as REELLEMENT pleuré pour un livre ? Il me demande comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète (bon c'est le cas mais bref).

\- RILEY ! Concentre toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'une enfant lise une histoire sur l'amour et la mort ?

Je m'arrête de parler puis me rends compte qu'ici, sur cette planète, la mort n'est pas vue de la même manière que chez moi. Ici tout est dur, et la mort n'est pas considérée comme une fin en soi puisque les esprits des sortceliers vont sur Outre Monde. Je me rends également compte que je leur ai divulgué que j'étais sensible alors que depuis mon arrivée je n'ai jamais rien laissé paraitre. Je soupire en me passant la main dans ma chevelure.

\- Bon de un j'avais seize ans quand j'ai lu ce livre et de deux je crois que vous oubliez de temps en temps que je ne viens pas d'ici alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Allez, maintenant on rentre il faut que j'aille voir Xandiar, je leur dis un peu trop agressivement.

Ils me regardent encore plus étonnés qu'auparavant mais obtempèrent. Nous nous mettons alors en route pour le Palais.

* * *

 **AN/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Personnellement je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin mais bon. Prochain chapitre: une visite à Xandiar et des révélations. BEAUCOUP de révélations !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait ultra plaisir et motives énormément à écrire ;)**

 **Kisses - Lalo.**


End file.
